sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman
Doctor Ivo Robotnik (lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Doctor Eggman,Eggman's profile from the Sonic Adventure manual is the main antagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Appearance In general, Eggman is depicted as being rotund in appearance. He possesses a dome-shaped head and no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache. During his early years, Eggman had a completely round torso with normal-looking arms and legs. Back then, he also wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots and silver-colored round buckles, white gloves, and mirrored pince-nez glasses. In the present day, Eggman remains obese, but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both his tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, through his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he was given a radically different appearance owing to the more realistic designs of the game. In particular, he has yellow bolt-like buttons on his red coat where the buckles were originally, as well as a slightly raised collar obscuring his chin. The moustache, while still bushy, also looks more groomed, and he also, while still overweight, looks very lean by comparison to his usual designs. His nose is also colored the same as the rest of his skin. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel, evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. His primary motivation throughout most games is his psychotic belief of self-entitlement. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the Eggman Empire, and doesn't care where it starts. His narcissism is such that when he first discovered the Phantom Ruby, what it showed as his deepest desire was Eggmanland complete with various labels of his names and statues to himself, and was saddened when the illusion ended. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic when the world is at stake; though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. In some of his incarnations, he actually displays a begrudging respect of his arch-enemy, Sonic. Despite his intelligence, Eggman can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert while making agitated noises and violently flailing his arms in an attempt to grab him. Although Eggman is known for childish outbursts when angry, there are a few rare instances where he comes across as stoic and even-toned when extremely aggravated or during very serious situations. Notable instances of this include the Central City incident: After Tails not only beat him to his crashed missile, but also disarmed it, leaving any chance at him destroying Central City to be impossible, he proceeded to threaten the young fox while barely even raising his voice; and also the Deadly Six incident, where he, after being taunted by the then-renegade Zeti about their impending destruction of the world via their stolen Extractor, threatened them in an even-handed manner to destroy everything they desired before smashing the ice-block communication set they were using and retaining this tone when telling them his hands are okay from smashing the ice blocks so long as he can strangle a Zeti with his bare hands. Eggman seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such when he orders his robots to fire at Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic and overlooking Dark Gaia's immature release. He also was shown in Sonic Colors to be somewhat sarcastic, as evidenced when questioned by Orbot and Cubot as to whether he wanted the remaining aliens, to which he told them in a flippant manner that he actually wanted a cheeseburger and a shake. Similarly, he has occasionally utilized a rather bleak sense of humor, such as in Sonic Colors with his PA announcements at Starlight Carnival, where he says in one of them "We seem to be losing pressure on level seventeen. Please hold your breath against the harsh vacuum of space until you pass out from oxygen starvation. After that, you won't care. Enjoy the ride!", as well as in his propaganda video "Come Join the Eggman Empire", where he jovially narrates that being in an area filled with pollution is a lot better than with clean air especially after a robotomy treatment that saps its citizens of their ability to eat, sleep, and think ever again that he claimed was the "good life." While Eggman's motives for conquering the planet and attempting to wipe out entire populaces are never made clear, what is clear that Eggman is primarily concerned about obtaining power and dominance for himself, with his violent tendencies and insanity mounting as the series continues. To this end, Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. While this seems contradictory towards Eggman's previous exploits of joining forces with other creatures bent on destruction, it seems that he still wishes to paint his grandfather in a positive light as he was his hero in his childhood. This more humane side to the doctor is shown in full force at the end of Sonic Adventure 2, where he has an honest and genuine conversation with Tails about how much he adored his grandfather, questioning the actions of his fallen idol and wondering if he intended to destroy him as well. Additionally, in Sonic Lost World, he unhesitatingly jumped in to save Tails from being attacked by a Crabmeat-controlled Cubot, and when questioned by Sonic over having rescued one of his worst enemies, Eggman admits that he's "a complicated guy." Despite this, Eggman seems to have no problem in committing senseless killing and destruction as long as he is the one in control of the forces doing so. It would seem that the doctor is so bent on authority, that he refuses to let other forces destroy his planet unless they are under his complete control. This is shown when Chaos betrays Eggman and floods all of Station Square, an action that Eggman had planned Chaos to do from the very beginning regardless of the beast's betrayal against him, but refused to allow his rampage to continue as Chaos was no longer under his control. Additionally, in Sonic Adventure, he launched a missile deep into the heart of a heavily populated Station Square to utterly destroy it, even if that meant killing himself (even going as far as to state 'I'll take the whole city with me'), as a twisted form of revenge and victory over Sonic after his plans to use Chaos to dominate the planet failed. In Sonic Adventure 2, his desire for destruction appears at its height as he laughs insanely at the Eclipse Cannon's impending firing at the planet, which would have had devastating effects to billions of lives, until his grandfather's true operations were activated. He also admits that had he had the chance to use the space colony ARK to collide with Earth, he would've done so a long time ago, showing admiration towards his grandfather's mad projects, and only decides to prevent them from coming to fruition in order to save his own life as escape was impossible with the colony on its collision course. In Sonic Unleashed, there is a possibility, realistically speaking, that he murdered millions when reawakening Dark Gaia by splitting the planet itself apart, though the effects of the quake in relation to the earth's populace is never touched upon. In Sonic Lost World, Eggman contemplates destroying one of his own doomsday machines to ultimately destroy the Deadly Six, even if it means taking many innocent lives with them, much to Sonic's disgust. According to his PA announcement in Sonic Colors, his park can be considered a lethal weapon in itself as most of the rides lead to horrifying and agonizing deaths and circumstances should anyone ride them. Lastly, in the beginning of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), he orders his robots to launch numerous missiles at Sonic with no regard for any that may be caught in the crossfire. Regardless of how many lives may or may not have been lost to Eggman's various schemes, the evil scientist clearly demonstrates a complete disregard for all life, even his own on occasions, as well his own creations, and will go to any means necessary as long as his goals of destroying Sonic and his friends, conquering the planet, and establishing his empire are met with full success. With the means for Eggman's plans to succeed often resulting in massive amounts of chaos and destruction, the success of his schemes would also result in a world slowly dying away from Eggman's ruthless and tyrannical rule. Sonic Forces showcases a world nearly conquered by Eggman and his forces, with the villain going as far as to attack and utterly destroy entire cities in order to drive out and eliminate the last pockets of resistance against his rule, and has even gone as far as to plan to conjure a second sun to crash down on the Earth to wipe out any remaining pockets of resistance, making clear that he intends to recreate the Earth to be his Empire from its ashes as a result. While urban areas are utterly devastated, the areas previously overflowing with nature are now slowly dying, as Eggman's forces begin constructing fortresses and factories throughout, depleting the area's resources and causing massive amounts of pollution, which eat away at the surrounding environments. In addition, in his capitulation message requesting for the resistance to surrender and trying to negotiate the terms of surrender, he lets slip that he intends to lock them away in an underground prison before stopping himself. The various, dark futures within Sonic CD ''also provide a glimpse of the horror that would be a world under Eggman's control; twisted steel, pollution, and ruin, to the point that even Eggman's own creations are in pitiable states, illustrating that once Eggman has seized control of the world, he will become a ruthless tyrant who will exploit all of the planet's resources to the point that they are polluted or depleted as even his own creations suffer. This could imply that once Eggman has conquered the world, there will be little need of his robotic army as he primarily uses them to conquer territory and will be seen as expendable to him and left to rot. This would further be indicative towards how Eggman has previously treated his robots if they failed him, ordering torturous redesigns on his various E-Series robots if they did not complete their missions and even abandoned Orbot and Cubot in the vastness of space without a second's hesitation, though they would later rejoin the doctor sometime later despite this. Also, in ''Sonic Lost World, Eggman is content with conquering what is left of the world after the Deadly Six's actions, supporting that Eggman does not care what condition the world is in as long as he is the one ruling it. Perhaps the most frustrating and deadly aspect about Eggman is his tendency to always escape at the last minute, even as all his creations and machines crumble and blow up around him, ensuring that he will always be back again with another scheme to endanger the planet and beyond. No matter how close Sonic appears to be finally catching the villain and putting him out of commission, the doctor always has an escape plan, which ironically enough, are the only plans he can formulate that Sonic has been known to fail in foiling, making it nearly impossible for both individuals to defeat the other for good, making their battle a never ending one. One of Eggman's more admirable, if not dangerous, traits is his courage throughout life threatening situations. Despite Eggman's continuous use of machinery to both protect himself and fight his opponents, Eggman shows considerable bravery and very rarely shows fear, regardless of who or what he is facing. Even in the wake of the Black Arms invasion, Eggman remains very composed and even enters their base of operations without showing any fear. His persistence to control other creatures bent on mass destruction and approach them to ultimately tame them, including Chaos and Dark Gaia, also illustrate his apparent lack of fear. Eggman, while sending out his army to do most of his dirty work, has also been known to lead missions personally with himself in the field for both amoral and noble deeds, though with self serving interests always at the forefront of his mind. His apparent lack of fear during these missions can be owed partially to the fact that Eggman has previously shown a disregard for even his own life on several occasions (as in the case of his attempted suicide bombing of Station Square with a missile), as long as his plans come to full fruition. In Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman tells Shadow that he might not survive his battle with Sonic in the space colony ARK and instructs him to finish their plans to use the Eclipse Cannon to dominate the planet and possibly even use the weapon to destroy large portions of it. While the villain has been known to panic when his plans spiral out of control, especially when victory previously seemed assured, he is always able to compose himself long enough to either finish the mission at hand or escape at the last minute. Ultimately, while not openly violent and ruthless, Eggman is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Sonic, revenge. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones, Eggman's ruthless and violent nature can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Sonic will always be needed to stop him. Relationships Freedom Fighters Sonic the Hedgehog Eggman has many enemies throughout the series, but his arch-nemesis is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic always thwarts the doctor's evil plans for world domination. Despite this, Dr. Eggman has teamed up with Sonic at times mostly whenever the planet is in danger by a greater force, showing that they can somehow go beyond their hatred and get along if the situation calls for it. Classic Sonic Dr. Eggman first fought against Classic Sonic during the Time Eater incident in an effort to erase him. He later re-encountered Classic Sonic during the War to Take Back the Planet. However, during that time, it was heavily implied that he considered Classic Sonic to be more of a nuisance than a true threat to him, especially compared to his Modern counterpart; when encountering him, he dismissed him as not being worth his time and tried to disengage him before ultimately fighting him, while by contrast he scolded Infinite for letting Modern Sonic live during their encounter at Mystic Jungle. He does, however, acknowledge that Classic Sonic has "a lot of nerve". Shadow the Hedgehog Metal Sonic Doctor Snively Doctor Eggman Nega In the Sonic Rush series, the counterparts become partners to create their own Eggmanland, Sonic has even mistaken Eggman Nega for Dr. Eggman and thought that it was just a silly new disguise. However, in the Sonic Rivals series, Eggman Nega turned Eggman into a card, sparking some animosity. It is likely that their alliance fell apart at the end of Sonic Rush Adventure when Eggman Nega nearly blew up the earth against Eggman's wishes. It is also revealed in Sonic Rivals that Eggman Nega is not Eggman's dimensional doppelgänger, but his descendant from at least 200 years in the future, though it's never made clear if Eggman himself knows about this fact. Gerald Robotnik Eggman and Gerald Robotnik had not been known to interact with each other, although Eggman had immensely respected his grandfather, who likewise acted as the reason why he desired to become a scientist. It is also implied that his desires to form the Eggman Empire were rooted at feeling his grandfather was unfairly tried and executed. However, his respect for his grandfather was shaken somewhat after learning of Gerald Robotnik's irrational desire of destroying all life on the planet via a collision course from the Space Colony ARK due to insanity caused by grief from Maria's death. His trust was even further decreased when he learned from Black Doom that his grandfather had sold out the Earth to the Black Arms in exchange for completing Project Shadow, although he regained most of his respect for his grandfather when he learned about Gerald's intention of wiping out the Black Arms with the Eclipse Cannon. Doctor Wily Due to their shared narcissistic viewpoints, trouble with heroes stopping them at every turn, and ideology, Wily established a well-defined friendship with Dr. Eggman. However, while these qualities formed the basis of their friendship, it also led to conflict between the two. Furthermore, there existed a number of differences between the pair that proved to be the breaking point between them. Most of all, Albert in time came to realize that Eggman's rather extreme methods were not in harmony with his own somewhat dubious code of conduct. Wily subsequently had his quarrels with Eggman erased from his memory due to the restoration of his world, so when he met up with Eggman again, where the doctor, having viewed Wily's memory loss as an opportunity to rekindle their relationship, lied about their last encounter, thus reestablishing the friendship and fine-tuned thinking they had before discord arose among them. Family *Gerald Robotnik (grandfather, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (cousin, deceased) *Julian Snively (nephew (Pre-SGW only)) *Eggman Nega (descendant) Friends/allies Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog (formely) *Rouge the Bat (formely) *Breezie the Hedgehog *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bean the Dynamite **Bark the Polar Bear *Babylon Rogues (formely) **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow (also a rival) **Storm the Albatross Enemies Quotes *''"You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!"'' - Just before Tails' last boss fight with Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"Get a load of this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"No way! I can't believe this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"He's not going to get away with this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"All Systems, Full Power!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure. *''"Yes!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, completing a stage. *''"Oh! I hate that Sonic! He always seems to get in my way!"'' - At the beginning of the final story in Sonic Adventure. *''"Better luck next time, fox-boy!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after beating Tails in the first Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"Ah...! I let my guard down..."'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after being beaten by Tails in the first Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you might not be so lucky."'' - After Eggman lost to Tails in Sonic Adventure 2. * "No! That's no good! You've spoiled my plan...!" - ''Eggman to Rouge, with 5 seconds left on the clock in Security Hall. * ''"Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here, right now, before the island blows up with you on it!" - ''Eggman to Shadow, right before the bomb on Prison Island goes off in ''Sonic Adventure 2. *''"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!"'' - Eggman threatening Amy at gunpoint in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Because you just told me, Fox-Boy!"'' - After Tails asks how Eggman knew that the Chaos Emerald he was holding was fake, in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"No! I can't lose to Tails!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2, after being beaten by Tails in the second Tails vs Eggman battle. *''"It's...it's my grandfather...Gerald Robotnik."'' - Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 when he realizes that the Eclipse Cannon won't fire. *''"Muhahahaha! Guess what Sonic Heroes...? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I will conquer the world. Think you can stop me? Ahahahaha!"'' - Eggman announcing to Team Sonic his plans for world domination at the start of Team Sonic's story in'' Sonic Heroes. *"Metal Sonic has finally transformed! (...) It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat it. Aaa... If only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds!'' - Eggman in Sonic Heroes just after Metal Sonic transforms into Metal Madness. *''"You both know you can't defeat me."'' - Eggman speaking to Shadow and Amy. *''"This is nonsense! You will obey me! Or there will be dire consequences!"'' - Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"I'M the one who should rule this world!"'' - Eggman needing to drive the Black Arms out of Earth so he can conquer the world instead in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"You know what they say, the more the merrier!"'' - Eggman in the Mad Matrix Egg Breaker battle in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"You're going to pay for this!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Advance 3. *''"Now allow me to introduce to you my latest creation!"'' - Eggman demonstrating his "Solaris prototype" to Team Heroes in Sonic 2006. *''"Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess!"'' - Eggman speaking to Princess Elise in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). *''"Why is this happening!"'' - Eggman losing control of his Egg Carrier in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). *''"I'm not finished yet"'' - Eggman in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). *''"All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse. That may have forcibly engaged the program in the robot's buffer!"'' - Eggman telling Sonic how his damaged robot is flying in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" *''"The power units are resonating together forming a giant black hole!"'' - Eggman telling Sonic, Jet and friends that the Black Hole is forming in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" *''"Hohoho! Success! A brilliant success!! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts Foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened! Now I just need to harness it power. Eggmanland will finally come to be! (laughs)"'' - Eggman after the whole planet splits apart in Sonic Unleashed. *''"(Laughs), Well Sonic, prepare to be sunk!"'' - Eggman before battling the Egg Cauldron for the first time in Tornado Defense Act 1 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Energy level's dropping? Gaah, what a disaster! RETREAT!"'' - Eggman after defeating the Egg Cauldron in Tornado Defense Act 1 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"(Laughs), Don't think this will be like last time!"'' - Eggman before battling the Egg Cauldron for the second time in Tornado Defense Act 2 in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Gwaaaugh! Sssoniiic! Don't think you've won this!"'' - Eggman after defeating the Egg Cauldron in Tornado Defense Act 2 of Sonic Unleashed. *''"Charged and ready! Begone, hedgepig!"'' - Eggman if the timer for battling the Egg Cauldron for the second time in Tornado Defense Act 2 expires in Sonic Unleashed. *"Even you won't last long against this one!" - One of Eggman's quotes when battling the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Checkmate, Sonic! Hope you've said your goodbyes!"'' - Another of Eggman's quotes when battling the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. *''"You little...YOU LITTLE!!"'' - When Eggman takes damage while piloting the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Unleashed. (He only says the phrase a second time in the Wii version.) *''"Yes, yes! Dark Gaia, crush that insolent, little hedgehog! Kick him into the outer limits of space!"'' - Eggman attempting to command Dark Gaia to attack Sonic the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed. *''"OH, SHUT UUUUUP!!!"'' - Eggman venting his anger at Orbot in the ending of Sonic Unleashed. *''"For I, the illustrious Doctor Robotnik, have completely and utterly resigned."'' - Eggman addressing himself as Robotnik for the first time since Sonic Adventure in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"That's right, Sonic. The great Dr. Robotnik has reformed! Ha ha ha ha ha!"'' - Eggman in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"It's cute how much you hate me."'' - Eggman to Sonic in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *''"The dimensional Buffer is a fine invention. Pity I never got a chance to test it. At least not since that last time. I never did see those pants again."'' - Eggman talking about the Dimensional Buffer in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *''"There is the small issue that a giant floating island crashed into my city knocking out my power grid. *sniff* My beautiful power grid."'' - Eggman mentioning that Angel Island crashed into Metropolis taking out the power in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. *''"Hasta la bye-bye, suckers!"'' - When Eggman leaves the Big Boy to take care of Sonic in Sonic Colors. *''"Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes! That's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys."'' - One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. *''"Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into. Repeat. Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in-- wait a minute, what the heck?!"'' - One of Eggman's announcements during the Tropical Resort level in Sonic Colors. *''"Shortly, I will have no need for those idiots. In just a few hours, Sonic's world will be under my control. When it is, it will be the crown jewel of my amusement park; the GREATEST amusement park in the universe! Hoo ho ho! Ouch! I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle!"'' - Eggman demanding that he will have the last laugh in Sonic Colors. *''"We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting."'' - One of Eggman announcements in Sonic Colors. *''"Curse you, Sonic! Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them!"'' - After Sonic interrupts his gloating before the final boss fight of Sonic Colors. *''"What I wouldn't give for the maddening silence of space right now."'' - When Cubot was talking nonstop in the after-credit cutscene of Sonic Colors. *''"Hehehe..... ME!"'' - To Orbot and Cubot telling them they the world will only have one thing on its mind, that being himself, from Sonic Colors. *''"You. You... you...YOU! YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" ''- Just before being defeated in Sonic Colors. *''"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!"'' - sarcastically answering Orbot in Sonic Colors. *''"Idiot! Get me more aliens!"'' - To Cubot in Sonic Colors. *''"Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting him with my mind control cannon that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to him, does it?" - Eggman explaining how he controlled Tails in ''Sonic Colors. *''"Take a good look at yourself, Sonic. (...) It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! Hoo hoo hoo!"'' - Eggman prior to the Death Egg battle in Sonic Generations. *''"Time for a change of pace!"'' - During the Egg Dragoon battle in Sonic Generations. *''"I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time!"'' - Eggman after his Egg Dragoon is destroyed by Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"You're not in a position to demand ANYTHING, you nasty little pincushion!'' - Eggman after being confronted by Classic and Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this Unique Creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities, even I had never been able to master. It could erase time and space. I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me!"'' - Eggman explaining about what happened after Sonic Colors and he need Robotnik's help to complete the Time Eater. *''"...The world? I'm going to OWN the world when I'm finished with Sonic! (Maniac Laughter, coughs, and then laughs again)"'' - Eggman upon his encounter with Classic and Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations. *''"We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics ... forever." - Eggman's response to Robotnik's reaction to his insane laughter. *"It's the exact same time as when you asked earlier, and it'll be the exact same time when you ask later. THERE IS NO TIME HERE!"'' - Eggman when Robotnik asks him what time it is at the end of Sonic Generations. *''"Don't get too self-righteous; it'll be YOUR plan pretty soon!"'' - Eggman telling Robotnik what he did, he will do it in the future. *''"That's not a bad idea! I always enjoyed telling people what to do!"'' - Eggman agreeing to Robotnik's idea about going back and getting his teaching degree. *''"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army! It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below."'' Eggman explaining the creation of Badniks to the Zeti in Sonic Lost World. *''"I hone your abilities. I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create. I even give you a giant sandwich! And you still disappoint me."'' - Eggman admonishing the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *''"When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs! You moronic hedgehog!"'' - Eggman after Sonic deprives him of the Cacophonic Conch he was using to control the Deadly Six in Sonic Lost World. *''"Thanks to Sonic, everything's gone "cattywampus!"- Eggman explaining how it's Sonic's fault he lost control of the Deadly Six. *"''I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do." - Eggman allying himself with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six. *"If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." - Eggman explaining to Sonic why he builds so many military factories in Sonic Lost World. *"I think I liked it better when I was trying to destroy you." - Eggman when Tails insults him on the way he designed Cubot's voice chip. *"Actually, nothing bites more than having to listen to this dreadful conversation." - Eggman as Sonic and Tails argue about trusting him to stop the Extractor. *''"I'll get fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!"'' - Eggman threatening Zavok and Zazz in the Frozen Factory. *''"I'll burn your worlds you rebellious scum! I'll destroy everything you love and make you watch!"'' - Eggman threatening Zavok and Zazz after they rise up against him and use his Extractor to destroy Sonic's world. *''"As long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine."'' - Eggman replying to Orbot after he comments on Eggman hurting his hands. *''"I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time I'll make them stronger!"'' - Eggman after being defeated by Sonic in Sonic Lost World. *"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MUSTACHE?!" - Eggman hearing Orbot and Cubot talking about his halved mustache at the end of Sonic Lost World. *''"You're history!"'' - Eggman before enyone takes him on in Sonic Dash. *''"Sonic, how I hate him. And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Every defeat, every humiliation at the hedgehog's hands will be returned a thousand-fold by my unstoppable creation. This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe and conquer the world!"'' - Eggman in the introduction of Sonic Forces. References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Robotnik/Kintobor family Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Power types Category:Inventors